Cuco
Cuco is a Saiyan that lives in Goat City. His name is pronounced with a "Q" followed by an "co". Before Planet Vegeta was destroyed, he managed to get in a space pod and escaped. He crash landed in Goat City and has been living there ever since. Appearance Cuco is a Saiyan, so his hair is black. Pure Saiyans are born with black hair, and it never changes. His hair is tall and very spiky. He wears a blue combat gi without the inner shirt. Unlike the boots that Goku wears, he wears Saiyan style boots. His His wrist bands, waist bands, and shoes are black.. The tips of the shoes are blue. He sometimes wears a dark blue shirt, green sash, green pants, and black and green shoes, as an alternate outfit. His shirt and pants are a light blue. He once wore a black suit with a red tie and Trunks-style boots. His skin is a light tan, taken from his mother. He took his spiky hair from his father. He has his father's chin and his mother's cheeks. Personality Cuco is a calm person. He loves peace and hates loud places. He takes this peacefulness from his mother. At times, when people are loud, he gets angry, like his father. He also loves to battle, and is always training. He does not underestimate his opponents and if his opponent's stronger, he will train until he reaches that level. Biography Cuco is the son of Leeto and Shuraba. His father was very strict with his training and would almost kill him every time. It is simply because he wanted Cuco to grow stronger than him. Saiyans grow a bit stronger which each battle, and grow even stronger when they lose. The more damaged recieved, the stronger a Saiyan gets. Cuco's father wanted him to be cold and have no mercy, but he remained kind and calm like his mother. But when Cuco's really angry, he has his father's personality. He sometimes has wild personality swings when irritated. Cuco had a brother named Brocc but never mentioned him. His brother was a psychopathic maniac killing for fun. He would even sometimes kill Saiyans. He would beat Cuco half way to death just for amusement. It is unknown if he wanted Cuco to get strong like him or he just hated him that much. Brocc achieved Super Saiyan after witnessing his father being killed on a planet the two of them were assigned to concer. With his Super Saiyan strength, Brocc wiped out the entire planet. Brocc became a pure sociopath after this and started beating on his brother often. Even Shuraba was terrifed of her own son. She couldn't defend Cuco. Brocc's power was just too terrifying. It was like he was related to Broly! Age 737 was the year planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza. Cuco's mother realized what was going on,and she managed to get him to a pod before it blew up. Brocc had an assignment to do right before Planet Vegeta blew up. It is unknown if he was caught in the explosion or escaped. His mother put in random coordinates for the ship to go to. Ironically enough, the coordinates were to Earth. It took about a few days to get to Earth. A few days later, a man named Hashi found him in the woods. He decided to adopt him as his own, what with no wife nor kids. Even without his parents around, Cuco would always secretly train. Eventually, Hashi caught him, and asked him what that flying and those powers were all about. Cuco admitted that he was a Saiyan. He taught Hashi how to fight and use ki, and Hashi made his own dojo. Even though Cuco was stronger, he was one of his students. Hashi would eventually become stronger than Cuco. Cuco has been living with Hashi for 5 years. Hashi was unfortunately killed in a fight by a gang. One of them pulled a knife and stabbed him in his back, literaly. He died of loss of blood. Cuco decided to continue with Hashi's teachings. Cuco felt connected to him with his teachings, but it wasn't enough. But when you lose one person, you find another, and that was Lau the G. This was around the time where the Planet Trade Organization found him and froze him for decades. Then they thawed him out and did the experiment on him. This caused Cuco to have Eternal Youth. Cuco escaped the lab and fled back to Earth in a stolen ship. The shock made him lose memory, After Lau the G was coming from a store, he noticed a crowd. A man nicknamed '"Bo" was rapping. He has quite a number of teeth missing. He was okay, but he wasn't the type of rapper Lau was looking for. He was about to leave, but then he volunteered to rap battle anybody, so Lau decided to watch. Bo won all of his battles. Cuco was listening, so he learned how to rap. He is a very smart person, so he volunteered to rap. Bo told him to go first, so he did. Cuco's rap: Who is this fool? Thinking he's cool Messin wit me,now you deep in this death pool I heard you disrespecting everyone, including me Do that again, and I'll knock out the rest of your teeth You bumb ass dude, why you being rude To me? In this rap battle, you goin' get chewed and spit out, chill out, hear me cuz I spit loud Go up to the stage, and you know you'll get booed It's true, my rhymes are hard like concrete Get ready for a defeat, this won't be a repeat Like you beat everybody, cuz you know I spit real heat I'll make you scared in your dreams hiding under your sheets,b I'll ki blast your ass to the past when you thought you could rap To change history and never step in my path Not a mystery, that I'm the s***, but you're crap Dis game just shifted, b, cuz I came in with class Everyone went wild! It was Bo's turn to go, but he "choked" (meaning when he had to rap he became to nervous to rap) and walked away. Cuco was the type of rapper Lau was looking for. He walked up to Cuco. He asked him if he wanted to do that for a living. Cuco denied his offer, but then realized that he enjoys rapping. He found out that Lau owned RRR and then went there. He signed a contract with Raw Rap Records and has been there ever since. As an exchange for signing him, Cuco taught Lau the G how to use his ki. Cuco has been through near-death training all the time, and has been in battles that have pushed him beyond his limit. Which each battle he won, he got a little stronger, and which each battle he lost, he got much more stronger. Lau has aided him in his training as well. This resulted in him turning into a False Super Saiyan. Techniques *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Cuco's blasts are a light blue in color. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Begone! -' An energy wave used by Saiyans. The Saiyan says "I'll kill you quickly" and raises his hand up in the air and creates a small white energy sphere. Then, he fires it in the form of a large energy wave at his opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. *'Explosive Demon Wave'- A powerful orange-golden energy wave fired by one hand. It gives off an electric static. Transformations False Super Saiyan Cuco achieved this form during rigorous training recently. He couldn't quite achieve the real Super Saiyan form, but he achieved this. Gallery Category:Saiyan Category:Males Category:Warrior Class Category:Full blooded saiyan Category:Lau the G Category:Martial Artists